OneShot: Sensatez e Luxúria
by RosaScarcela
Summary: Bella vive uma vida atribulada como mulher de negócios, deixando a satisfação carnal em segundo plano. Porém, suas prioridades mudam no momento em que ela o vê.


_Só lembrando... The Twilight Saga e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Meu Deus do Céu!

Será que eu estava tendo alguma visão? A pergunta não deixou minha mente enquanto fiquei parada no semáforo esperando o sinal verde para seguir em direção ao meu apartamento após mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho.

Há semanas não sabia o que era folga ou descanso. A empresa estava consumindo muito de meu tempo e dedicação e o próximo feriado, em duas semanas, estava sendo aguardado fervorosamente.

Era difícil me concentrar em algo que não fosse chegar em casa, tomar banho e desmaiar na minha cama, mas a visão daquele homem – ou garoto – me chamou a atenção.

Ele não devia ter mais que 17 anos, rosto lisinho, pele clara, sorriso encantador. Os cabelos eram curtos, mas o mais bagunçado possível, num tom de bronze que eu jamais vi em qualquer outro lugar.

Ele estava parado na esquina, me encarando, por mais tempo que eu possa ter notado. Usava apenas uma calça jeans azul clara. Sem camisa. Eu vi seu peitoral de tirar o fôlego com vontade de me perder ali. Os braços longos e fortes estavam apoiando as costas em uma parede.

De fato, era um colírio para os meus olhos.

Então, lenta e sedutoramente ele caminhou em minha direção. Parecia impossível, mas seu sorriso ficou ainda maior. Meu coração escaparia de meu peito a qualquer momento. Eu tinha certeza disso.

A Sensatez e a Luxúria travavam um duelo de opiniões na minha cabeça. A Sensatez disse para apenas ignorá-lo, pois bastava uma palavra dita na hora errada e eu poderia contratar um bom advogado. Já a Luxúria, com toda sua excentricidade, encenou uma conversa entre nós duas. "Há quanto tempo você está sem sexo, Bella?". Depois, com uma cara de sonsa e uma voz irritante, respondeu: "Dois anos. Desde que aquele imbecil me trocou por minha melhor amiga". Mais uma vez, perguntou: "Bella, quando você terá outra oportunidade como essa?".

Novamente com a voz diferente, respondeu a si mesma: "Nunca!". E me encarando, questionou: "E o que você está esperando, Isabella?". A Sensatez se impôs, lembrando de quantas coisas impulsivas feitas por mim deram certo. "Nenhuma", inspirada na Luxúria, ela respondeu por mim.

Todas essas considerações não demoraram 20 segundos. Ele não teria ideia do quão dividida eu estava. Estava, no passado.

- Foda-se! – gritei mentalmente.

Como se nos conhecêssemos há anos, escorou-se na janela do meu carro, há poucos centímetros de mim.

- Viu alguma coisa que gostou? – perguntou com a mais linda cara de safado que eu já vi na vida.

Sorri de volta para o belo homem ao meu lado – isso mesmo, homem! Se eu pensasse nele como o garoto que era, sairia dali imediatamente.

Respirei fundo para responder, mas o cheiro que inundou minhas narinas foi como um combustível que acendeu meu corpo. Ele já me tinha em suas mãos. Me senti úmida e pronta para ser invadida instantaneamente.

Vesti minha melhor cara de pau. – Sim, você. Entra – usei um tom autoritário, inclinando rapidamente a cabeça em direção ao banco do passageiro.

Ele esticou o corpo e caminhou, ou melhor, desfilou, em volta do meu carro, passando pela parte da frente até chegar à porta lateral. Sem cerimônia, acomodou-se no banco, prendendo o cinto de segurança. Arranquei dali como se precisasse disso para sobreviver.

Já dentro do elevador do meu prédio, com o botão de "emergência" acionado, a saia azul que eu vestia erguida e suas calças caídas pelos tornozelos, aquele Deus Grego estocava profundamente em mim, atingindo pontos que eu nem sabia que existiam.

Minhas costas batiam na parede com violência e o elevador balançava, mas nada me faria descruzar as pernas de sua cintura e soltar os cabelos presos entre meus dedos. Ou mesmo deixar de sentir sua língua explorando minha boca e suas carícias em meus seios que pareciam ter sido feitos para caberem em suas mãos.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus e buscaram meu pescoço. Sua respiração errática em minha pele e os movimentos sensuais de seu corpo colado ao meu estavam me levando em direção ao ponto mais alto da Terra. Meu orgasmo viria forte.

- Goza comigo – pediu em nada mais que um sussurro.

Senti seu membro latejando dentro de mim, enquanto espasmos tomavam meu corpo momentos antes da explosão de prazer nos atingir.

Pulei no banco do carro com o som alto e ininterrupto de uma irritante buzina. Percebi que o sinal já estava aberto e eu bloqueava o trânsito. Não que houvesse muito movimento tão tarde, mas com certeza, alguém impaciente estava atrás de mim. Fui obrigada a desviar de seu olhar hipnótico.

Enfiei a cabeça na minha janela e olhei para trás. – Passa por cima – gritei com raiva para o infeliz empata-foda.

Enquanto esperava pacientemente que o elevador do meu prédio subisse andar por andar, até o 15o, sentia como se todos soubessem que eu estava encharcada por baixo da saia de "Mulher de Negócios". Não ajudava nada que eu pudesse sentir cheiro de sexo impregnado dentro daquele cubículo e minhas coxas meladas e escorregadias.

Suspirei. "Será que o veria novamente?". Eu queria muito. Pelo pequeno trajeto entre o elevador e a porta de meu apartamento, a Sensatez deu o ar da graça. Ela era o espelho das minhas dúvidas, perguntando-se os motivos para ele estar lá, parado; por que ele estava sem camisa; por que me olhava tanto; por que sorria para mim.

Tinha consciência que eu não precisava de uma obsessão àquela altura de minha vida - não que eu fosse mais do que cinco anos mais velha que ele -, mas eu tinha tantas responsabilidades e compromissos, que eu não teria tempo para lidar com uma paixonite.

"E como pode pensar que está apaixonada por alguém que viu por tão pouco tempo, de longe?", repreendeu-me a Sensatez. "Eu não sei", bufei, movendo a cabeça para os lados, afim de espantar os pensamentos.

Eu estava intrigada. Nada como um mistério para nos tirar o sono. Meu precioso sono de todas as noites ao qual eu esperava ansiosamente desde que levantava da cama a cada manhã. Era tão necessário descansar meu cérebro para o dia seguinte, que cheguei a me preocupar com o que o lindo rapaz de sorriso fácil estava fazendo comigo.

Talvez fosse coisa do destino. Aquele nem era meu percurso diário. Era só o mais longo caminho entre meu trabalho e meu apartamento. E eu estive por lá porque o melhor acesso estava interditado por um acidente. E então, ali estava eu. Obcecada. Intrigada. Curiosa. Envolvida.

Tranquei a porta por dentro e caminhei direto para o banheiro. Eu precisava de um bom banho e roupas mais confortáveis.

Joguei minhas roupas pelo chão e liguei o chuveiro quente. Entrei no box e deixei a água escorrer por minhas costas.

Relaxar era a palavra de ordem naquele momento, mas "Cabeça vazia, oficina do Diabo". Não tinha nada a perder e tinha plena certeza que não o veria mais. Não era o que eu queria, mas a melhor solução. Eu poderia ser presa apenas pelos meus pensamentos com aquele garoto.

Me permiti fantasiar como eram seus dedos. Eles estavam escondidos atrás de suas costas, mas poderiam ser semelhantes aos de um pianista: longos e ágeis.

Ele se juntou a mim no chuveiro, mostrando-me toda sua perfeição. Já estava excitado. Seu membro apontava para mim, como se me encarasse. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, como um Leão da Montanha, e me beijou furiosamente. Correspondi na mesma intensidade. Desceu seus lábios por minha mandíbula, em direção ao meu pescoço. Logo abaixo de minha orelha, ordenou. – Vire-se de costas.

O fiz sem pestanejar.

Seus longos e fortes braços me mantinham colada ao seu corpo, esfregando seu avantajado membro em minhas costas e, por fim, em minha bunda.

- Incline-se para frente e apoie-se na parede.

Suas atitudes dominantes estavam me enlouquecendo. Assim que me posicionei adequadamente, suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e me puxaram para trás, inclinando-me, dando a ele livre acesso.

Sem aviso, ele me penetrou. Gemi um misto de dor e prazer. Senti-me completamente preenchida. Seus movimentos eram fortes, brutos.

Logo, uma das mãos que apertava minha cintura desceu por minha barriga chegando à minha umidade. Tencionei pela espera e ele percebeu. Deu leves mordidas em meu ombro, sem interromper as estocadas. Em segundos, dois dedos me penetravam. Seu polegar massageava meu clitóris me deixando cada vez mais perto de meu orgasmo.

Ele me tocava como nenhum homem me tocou. Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, sussurrou. – Prepare-se para o maior prazer da sua vida.

Adicionou um terceiro dedo em mim e os curvou, me levando ao topo instantaneamente. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu quase cai, mas ele me segurou firmemente, evitando que nos desencaixássemos. – Ainda não, amor. É a minha vez. - Dizendo isso, acelerou seus movimentos e em mais algumas estocadas, gemeu em minha nuca.

Satisfeita e de banho tomado, me deitei na cama em busca do sono, mas eu continuava lembrando do corpo musculoso que foi exibido para mim mais cedo. Definitivamente, não havia o que fazer. Eu era um caso perdido.

Decidi tomar um copo de leite quente. Minha mãe já dizia que o leite quente é calmante, quase um sonífero. A menos, é claro, que você tenha pensamentos indecentes com outro tipo de leite quente.

Segui até a cozinha e me servi. Sentada na bancada, encarei o copo.

A campainha começou a tocar e me levantei preocupada para atender. "Quem seria tão tarde?", me perguntei.

Espiei pelo Olho Mágico e não vi ninguém. Dei as costas pensando tratar-se apenas de um vizinho desocupado. Então, a campainha tocou mais uma vez. Abri a porta de supetão esperando pegar o engraçadinho cheio de tempo livre.

Quase desmaiei quando um lindo par de olhos verdes me encarou com expectativas e um belo sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Isabella – me cumprimentou sexy e formal.

Estaquei.

Isso já estava indo longe demais. Antes de alguma reação de minha parte, ele adentrou à sala e girou o corpo para ficar de frente para mim. – Sei que pode ser tarde, mas eu preciso de uma coisa que só você pode me dar.

- E o que seria isso? – tentei controlar os pensamentos pervertidos dando chance para o óbvio. Quem sabe ele precisasse de uma xícara de açúcar, pó de café ou o liquidificador?

Com um olhar que cortaria uma pedra ao meio e um sorriso que faria o mais forte dos corações enfartar, ele praticamente sussurrou uma pequena palavra. – Prazer.

Desde que encontrei aquele belo espécime masculino parado na calçada de um caminho que nem era meu, usar calcinha seca estava no meu passado. E eu não estava reclamando. Pelo contrário. Era a vida que eu pedi a Deus nos últimos meses (ou anos).

Bati a porta atrás de mim e dei dois passos largos em sua direção. "Já que está no inferno, abraça o capeta". Minha querida amiga, Sensatez, resolveu se manifestar pela última vez, surpreendendo a todas nós – Luxúria e eu.

E já que a Sensatez sugeriu, quem era Isabella Swan para desobedecer?

Empurrei-o contra a parede. Era meu. Ele veio atrás de mim por livre escolha então eu não tinha culpa, afinal ninguém pode ser culpado se pegava o que lhe era oferecido.

Beijei o rapaz sofregamente. Nossas línguas se misturavam numa luta sensual. Desesperada. Queria continuar beijando até não poder mais, mas aquele peito perfeito me chamava, implorava por minha exploração. Abandonando sua boca perfeita, fiz uma trilha de beijos por toda aquela perfeição. Provei a pele salgada. Ele gemeu e me senti poderosa. Sim, era eu e mais ninguém quem fazia aquele homem vibrar.

Segui com a trilha de beijos e lambidas por seu abdômen, que se contraiu ao me sentir passar. Sem o menor pudor - a Sensatez estava em repouso - abaixei-lhe a calça sendo saudada por um pênis ereto. Salivei. Ele estava pronto para a minha boca. Não hesitei, eu precisava provar, simples assim. Tomando-o em minhas mãos, o recebi lentamente, testando até onde poderia ter o comprimento em minha boca.

Ele era grande, mas de alguma forma, eu conseguia tomar bastante de sua extensão. Recuava e voltava a avançar. Isso me dava um prazer surpreendente. A textura era perfeita. Dar prazer era agora meu próprio prazer.

Continuei brincando com a aquela delícia por um tempo. Ele gemia cada vez mais alto e eu era cada vez mais perversa. Minha vagina parecia ecoar as contrações de seu membro túrgido. Minha umidade jorrava e as paredes internas se contraíam. Não era possível que eu fosse gozar ao aplicar um oral, isso era ilógico.

Numa última provocação o retirei completamente de minha boca e quando o tomei de novo ele me agarrou pelos cabelos gozando.

Abri os olhos para encará-lo. Estava ajoelhada diante de minha porta, sozinha. Levantei-me rapidamente. Se um vizinho me pega, não saberia o que dizer. Eu não tinha certeza se estava enlouquecendo ou apenas abrindo uma válvula de escape. A verdade é que eu tinha apenas uma certeza: os meus dias de tranquilidade haviam acabado.

O dia seguinte foi outro terror. Seu rosto e, principalmente, seu corpo não saíam da mente. Cheguei a ficar molhada ao ver o filho de um dos meus companheiros de trabalho e imaginar _ele_, o responsável pelas minhas olheiras daquela manhã. Foi constrangedor quando fui flagrada pelo garoto franzino, cheio de espinhas na cara e que achava que eu estava flertando. Mas não o fiz porque eu quis, simplesmente estava enfeitiçada. Tudo me lembrava sua pele clara, seu rosto lisinho, seu sorriso encantador.

Tive um dia infernal. Além da dor de cabeça por virar a noite em claro, sofria por antecipação. O veria outra vez? Ele despertaria as mesmas reações em meu corpo? Eu teria coragem de interceptá-lo?

Passei a última hora do expediente olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, mas parecia que ele andava para trás. Estava ansiosa, irritada, curiosa, intrigada.

Até que alguma força universal resolveu me presentear. Não demorei 30 segundos para pegar meu casaco, minhas chaves e minha bolsa. Quando percebi, dirigia enlouquecidamente pelas ruas escuras. Fui parada pela placa amarela indicando "Homens Trabalhando" impedindo-me de seguir o caminho que havia feito há cerca de 24 horas. "Como assim? Só pode ser brincadeira", pensei.

O policial dava sinal para eu virar e pegar a rua que fez parte do meu trajeto por tantos anos. E o fiz a contragosto, com um nó na garganta, contendo as lágrimas de decepção.

Vi uma nova rotina se apoderando da minha vida. Insônia, ansiedade, fantasias eróticas a todo momento e o fim das calcinhas secas.

Depois de um dia todo calada, a Luxúria voltou a se manifestar. "E vai ficar aí parada? Vai desistir fácil, Isabella? Ontem você não pôde passar por lá, mas quem disse que hoje será assim?". Com esta sugestão, me pus a agir. Abri a página da Prefeitura, na internet, buscando informações sobre as obras naquela região. Gargalhei feliz quando vi que todas as ruas estavam liberadas ao tráfego. Como sempre, a Sensatez se opôs. "Isabella, Isabella. Você mesma percebeu que ele é um garoto. Quer ser acusada por pedofilia?".

Mandei a Sensatez à merda e me preparei psicologicamente para o que viria mais tarde. Eu já fantasiava me aproximando e propondo para ele ir lá para o meu apartamento. Queria batizar todos os cômodos virgens. Mentalmente, fiz uma lista de coisas que havia no meu armário para lembrar se tinha algo como chantili ou leite condensado.

Quando finalmente pude sentar atrás do volante e dirigir, minhas mãos suavam e eu tremia. Apesar de não ser uma menina em seu primeiro encontro, não tinha este tipo de contato há meses... Mais de 30 meses...

Me aproximei da esquina em que o vi pela primeira vez e meu coração batia nos meus ouvidos. Respirei fundo e apertei o pé no acelerador. Quando o semáforo estava perto, reduzi. Olhei para o cruzamento. Nada. Olhei para o muro. Nada. Olhei ao redor. Nada, nada e nada.

Fui obrigada a acompanhar o fluxo quando várias buzinas foram acionadas.

Em cada um dos próximos dez dias, me vi parada no mesmo sinal vermelho procurando, mas a cada ausência, um pouquinho de persistência se esvaía. Já estava agindo automaticamente. Sem perceber, passava por lá.

"Isso é insano", a Sensatez me alertou. "Tente uma última vez", a Luxúria insistiu.

Ok. Seria inédito em minha vida. Seguiria os conselhos da Luxúria e da Sensatez ao mesmo tempo. Concordei que era insano - até doentio continuar a procurar alguém que quase acreditava ser fruto de minha imaginação.

Era a véspera do feriado de Ação de Graças. Quatro dias de descanso. Quatro dias para recobrar o juízo. Ou quatro dias de sexo ininterrupto com o garoto que mudou minha vida nas últimas duas semanas.

Eu estava decidida. Se não o visse, desistiria. Mas se ele estivesse lá. OH MEU DEUS!

Estava prestes a ter um colapso quando os metros entre meu carro e aquele semáforo diminuíam. E antes mesmo de parar o vi. Não encostado na parede. Não sem camisa. Não sorrindo. Ele atravessava a rua pela minha frente, vestindo uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa social branca. Não era o que eu esperava. Tive de agir por impulso. Freei o carro no meio da rua e desci.

- Hey! – gritei uma primeira vez, seguindo-o. Nenhuma reação. – Hey, garoto! – chamei mais alto. Ele olhou para trás e parou. ELE PAROU! Eu faria uma Dança da Vitória se não tivesse que correr até ele.

Ele me olhava interrogativamente. Ao longe, eu ouvia buzinas. É, meu carro fechava o trânsito e eu não estava dando a mínima se o rebocassem.

- Você pode me achar louca – comecei, constrangida -, mas eu te vi outro dia. Quer dizer-

- Eu também te vi – interrompeu-me. Arregalei os olhos com sua confissão. – Jamais me esqueceria deste mar de chocolate que são seus olhos - me senti úmida instantaneamente. Sua voz era ainda mais sensual do que nas minhas fantasias.

Pega de surpresa, eu não tinha palavras, mas ele me olhava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. – Hummm... Eu estava pensando... Você quer tomar um café? – "Idiota", me xinguei mentalmente. Café era uma coisa tão adulta. "É claro que ele não vai querer tomar café, Isabella". – Ou um refrigerante – acrescentei.

Me mediu dos pés à cabeça. - Pode ser na sua casa? – O quê? Obrigada, senhor. Alguma dúvida de qual foi minha resposta?

- Perfeito!

O sorriso que ele me deu destruiu qualquer mínima dúvida que ainda existisse.

- A propósito. Meu nome é Edward Cullen – esticou a mão para eu apertar e eu vi nos seus olhos que, depois de tanto tempo, eu sentiria um homem de verdade dentro de mim. Ao que parecia, por, no mínimo, as cem horas que viriam a seguir.

* * *

**Esta Fic teve a colaboração de minha amiga Silvia Sacra... Espero que tenham gostado**


End file.
